My So Called Fairytale Love Life
by pinksapphire08
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates or fairytales? What if you have a chance to know who is your soulmate? Will you grab that chance? Are you going to believe it?


Hey Guyz! Pinksapphire08 here! Here's my new story. Please READ & REVIEW!

**"My So Called Fairytale Love Life"**

Everyone, especially girls have their own kind of beliefs or fantasies about love, prince/princess charmings, and soul mates. Some people believe and some don't, everyone has their own opinions about this subject particularly this girl called Mikan.

**-Mikan-**

Hi! My name is Sakura Mikan. I'm 16 and I'm currently living with my precious sister, Hikaru . Our parents are usually away so me and my sister are all alone at our house. Well, its because my parents owns a big company that has many branches around the world. -Phew- Good thing they didn't asked us to come with them like last year and the previous years. I've got loads of friends but I know that half of them are only friends with me because of our family's social status, that is why me and my sister are a bit choosy with the people we usually hang out with. Everyone thinks that our life is like royalties, not!

Being rich doesn't mean we're happy, I'm tired of being pushed to some rich guy that my parents chose to have date with me. They thought I'm going to fall head over heels with those guys. They didn't know that all those guys are air heads and bunch of idiots who's always flashing their money, gadgets, cars and everything that you can find into a spoiled brats list.

Hey don't think I'm a hypocrite I mean we're rich but it doesn't mean that we are like those kids. Anyway there is another reason why I disagree with those dates, its because I believe that my soul mate is just waiting for me. I'm pretty sure he's going to be kind, gentle, handsome and he's going to save me from those rich airhead guys. I can feel that he is searching for me too. If I found hi-"Ouch! Hey! What is YOUR problem?" My dearly beloved sister just kicked me, talk about her brutal side. She's kind of angry now.

"I've been blabbing here about my problem, while you're staring at space!"

"Sorry" I muttered. My sister and I are really really close, we depend on each other. I can't even imagine living without her blabbing 24/7. "Why? What's wrong with you? Are you ok? Does any part of your body hurts? Do you want to go to the hospital?" My sister is really a worry wart. Her hazel eyes are filled with concern now. Hmm let's use this opportunity. "-hmm- I'm ok Its just that I need some ice cream, my throat really hurts." "Ok, I'll get you one. What flavour?" She got up and head to the kitchen. "-hmm- Strawberry will be nice." "Ok" I chuckled she's really sweet & gullible . Then suddenly my sister shouted. " Mi-chan how many scoops?" "5 will do!"

-ring- -ring-

I think that's my phone.

"Hello."

"_Oi baka, its me. Have you heard that 7 students will be transferred to the main branch of the academy?"_

That's my best friend/childhood friend/partner in crime/ friend Imai Hotaru. She's a bit cold and scary to other people and she protect us from some school bullies and bitches who think they're high and mighty. For short she's the kind of friend you will find once in a blue moon.

"Really? Did Mr. Takeshi announce who will be transferred?"

"_Not yet, but I received Ms. Kobayashi's text she that there will be a possibility that one of us will be chosen."_

"WHAT ONLY 1! I CAN'T BELIEVED THIS WE MIGHT BE SEPERATED! OH MY GOD!"

"_Baka! I said there's a __possibility __that 1 of us will be pick ok. Possibly."_

I smiled sheepishly "Sorry I didn't paid attention."

"_Baka."_

"Your such a meanie."

"_Anyway I have to finish my project I cannot afford to have an A minus this year. Bye. Tell Hikaru bake some brownies again."_

I sweat dropped, Hotaru is really a perfectionist ,workaholic and have a big appetite.

"Ok, bye."

I heard Hikaru coming so I pretended I'm still not feeling well.

"Hey I heard you shouting." she handed me my ice cream I notice she have one for herself. "Oh, that was just Hotaru, she called a while ago and she told me to tell you to bake more of those brownies." Her eyes widen. "Really? Did she love it?" "Yeah and you know what she told me that 7 students will be transferred at the main branch the academy." "No way!" "Yes way! She even told me that Ms. Kobayashi texted her that there is a possibility that 1 of us might be chosen." "NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVED THIS WE MIGHT BE SEPERATED! OH MY GOD!" (_dejavu) _"Chill darling! Like Hotaru said that is just a possibility. Ok? God!" "Ok, Are you sure?"

"Yeah that was my reaction as well, but she told me that Mr Takeshi haven't announce who will be transferred, so chill ok." Then something pop into my mind.

"Hey! Do you know anything from the main branch?" Well I'm just teeny tiny bit curious that's all. Hikaru put her finger to her chin as she pose in a thinking position. "Well, I heard that there are lots of different cliques such as chavs, emos, skater dudes, Goths, posh tots, etc. but I heard that there a group that is really popular and the whole school devoted their selves into that group . The main branch have the record of most number of fan clubs dedicated to a group of students." "Really? I thought our school was worse in the case of fan clubs than others." "-hmm- Good thing we're not studying there." "I know!" "Maybe they have MATH (1) guys there?" "-hmm- Maybe" Well I don't really care. "What if WE ( 3 of them) are transferred to the main branch?" "Well then, we just have to deal with it then." I answered while scooping some of my favourite ice cream to my mouth -hmm- yummy!

She grinned mischievously and her hazel eyes are glinting

"What if YOU found your soul mate there!"

With that I spat my ice cream.

**T.B.C.**

Hey! Uhmm their appearances are a bit different and more matured.

Mikan Sakura: Long straight/a bit wavy brunette hair. Body like a model (not the anorexic kind for short hot). Innocent hazel orbs. Bit childish but more mature.

Hikaru Sakura: Long straight/bit curly at the tips jet black hair . Body just like Mikan. Mischievous Hazel (darker) orbs. Gullible, childish but have serious side

Hotaru Imai: Shoulder length straight purple hair. Ironically, a bit thinner than Mikan and Hikaru. Sceptical Amethyst orbs. Still loves crab brains.

(1) MATH : Moody Attractive Terribly Hot guy

My friend taught me that when we saw this fit guy at town.

Preview For Next chapter:

"_Are you Serious?"_

"_O.M.G.! I can't believe this"_

"_What are you doing here at my room?!"_

"_I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do about it……"_

"_You bitch!!!"_

Well that's it for now, please READ & REVIEW.

Stay tune for the next chapter of "My So Called Fairytale Love Life".

Please Support My Story!


End file.
